


You've got a friend in me (as weird as that is)

by Lenna



Series: The one where Kim thinks she's stepped into the Twilight zone [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), trimberly - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: There must be something in the water...Or the one where Amanda starts acknowledging Trini at school and Harper thinks she's going mad.





	You've got a friend in me (as weird as that is)

**Author's Note:**

> Little epilogue for "The one where Kim thinks she's stepped into the Twilight zone" series. There's no need to say that you must read the first two stories or this one won't have any sense.
> 
> Also, no beta.

“How the hell did you get an A in Chem?

“Studying?”

Harper stares at her like she’s just talking to a complete stranger.

“No one gets an A with Harris just _studying._ ”

“Well, Chemistry is not that difficult when explained by someone who doesn’t make it sound like gibberish,” Amanda assures. Then, walking in their direction, she sees the actual person responsible of her good grades on the test, “Hey, Trini!” She shouts to get the girl's attention.

Trini stares at Amanda and frowns at her current company, but she adjusts her backpack and walks towards them.

“What do you want?” She asks upon arriving, giving Harper a side stare.

“Are you free today after school?”

“Not until six. Why?”

“How does a treat to the Krispy Kreme Monthly Special sounds?” Amanda smirks, “I’ve heard is dark chocolate, raspberry filled.”

Trini raises an eyebrow at Amanda’s enthusiasm when it comes to doughnuts, but then she sees the paper that the cheerleader is holding and understands.

“That good?” She asks. Instead of replying, Amanda just hands her the test with a smile to let her see for herself, “Hey, look at that, I might be a good teacher after all.”

Harper chooses that moment to intervene in what she might think is a bizarre situation, taking Amanda’s by the arm, and tugging her closer.

“What the hell are you doing?” She hisses nervously, “Everyone is staring at us.”

“So what?”

Trini snorts at Amanda’s indifference and Harper’s terrified expression. If her face is something to go by, the second in command is about to have a mental break down.

“So what?!” She exclaims, “You’re talking to the dyke like she’s your fucking friend! People will talk!”

That is what makes Amanda react, but not exactly like her friend was expecting. The Head Cheerleader turns towards Harper, gets her arm free from her hold, and stares at the girl with a murderous look in her face.

“First of all, if I ever heard that word leaving your mouth again, Kimberly will know what you just called her girlfriend, and I can assure you that putting back your teeth will be the last of your problems,” She delivers without any hint of hesitation, “And second, Trini _is_ my friend, and the reason why I got that A in the first place.”

“I’m your friend?” Trini asks, amused.

“Of course,” Amanda replies, “We study together, have coffee dates, and you are my wing-woman. That qualifies you for a friend position.”

“I got you one date,” The shorter girl retorts.

“It still counts.”

Trini is about to say something when her phone starts buzzing, so she takes it out of her pocket and stares at the screen, where she finds an smiling Kimberly looking back at her.

“Hey, babe,” She says, picking up.

“ _What’s so funny?”_

“What do you mean?”

“ _I was calling to know if you were free now to meet at the field, but suddenly it feels like something is amusing you.”_

“Oh, that’s because Amanda just notified Harper that I’m now part of their clique.”

The guffaw at the other end of the line is so loud that Trini is pretty sure that it’s still echoing through the whole school.

“ _Oh my God,_ ” Kim says when recovers some breath, “ _I don’t know what’s more funny, imagining Harper’s face right now, or the fact that you used the word **clique**.”_

“Do not make fun of my knowledge of the English vocabulary, Kim.”

“ _Never, darling. You know I love your extensive vocabulary. Mostly when we are **alone.**_ ”

“And I love that you love it.”

“Ugh, could you please stop having phone sex with your girlfriend?” Amanda interrupts, taking Trini’s phone from her hand, and putting the call on speaker, “Hart, I’m kidnapping Tiny Yoda today after school.”

The girl in question grunts a barely audible _Do not call me that,_ but Amanda just smirks at her.

“ _Don’t you have enough with Sam that you have to take Trini, too?”_

“Sam has the late shift today,” The cheerleader says, “Anyway, I’m taking Trini out for a coffee to celebrate, and when Sam finishes today we’ll go the movies, so you’ll have your girlfriend back before dinner.”

“Who’s Sam?”

Both Amanda and Trini had forgotten for a moment that Harper is still there, until they hear the question. The girl is staring at them, looking confused, and waiting for answers. Amanda knows that she could lie about it, that whatever she’d say, Trini would back up her story without hesitation and her secret would be safe, but that would mean hiding whatever she has with Sam from her friend and the rest of the school, and she’s not going to start this new part of her life with a lie.

After all, last week she said that she wouldn’t hide who she is anymore. What better way to start being honest than with her closest friend?

“Here,” Amanda says, handing back the phone to Trini, “Go find your girlfriend. I think it’s time Harper and I have a serious conversation.”

“Okay,” Trini nods, “Call me if you need anything.”

“See you at six?”

“Yeah.”

Trini turns around, readjusts her backpack again, and starts walking away. But before she’s too far away, and because the girl hasn’t realized that the call was still on speaker, Amanda hears a faint sentence coming from Kim’s end.

“ _I can’t believe she’s going to do it.”_

+++

_Three days later._

“Someone started the rumor that there’s something in the water.”

“What? Like in the movie?” Trini asks him after Zack sits down at the table.

“Yeah. Both former Head Cheerleader _and_ the current one dating girls. It makes people wonder.”

“I really don’t want to know what people at school is thinking right now,” Kim, who has just arrived, sits next to her girlfriend and leans to greet her with a kiss and a soft _hey_ , “At least the water story is funny.”

“I still can’t believe Amanda came out like that, without caring about what people would say.” Jason says.

"She was very brave," Billy mentions with a smile.

“Well, at least she didn’t get on top of a table, in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, shouting that she has a girlfriend now, and that whoever moron thinks that being gay is wrong can fight her.” Trini recounts what happened the week before, when everyone heard Jason shouting the word girlfriend, and Kim, panicking, hadn’t thought about the consequences of doing things without giving it a second thought. Again.

“God, I’ll cherish that video forever,” Zack says with a dreamy smile.

“What can I say?” Kimberly leans back in her chair and shrugs, while she gives her girlfriend a dirty look and a sided smirk, “I’m extra like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this little series. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it.


End file.
